


Company Ink

by 69inthe67impala



Category: Supernatural, Swesson - Fandom
Genre: Developing, Fluff, Swesson, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69inthe67impala/pseuds/69inthe67impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't hate me, y'all.  I know I cut it off right before the good part, but I'm currently working on the follow up scene and I wanted to give you something to read so it doesn't seem like I'm just brushing off working on this.  Enjoy~</p></blockquote>





	1. Easy as Pie

First impressions weren’t always the most important. At least that’s what Sam had told himself after a first awkward encounter with Dean Smith in the elevator. Sam couldn’t help himself, though. Everything about the other man seemed oddly… familiar. In those brief moments they shared the space of the small metal box, pulling their weight up to different floors, Sam could have sworn that the air was thick with… well, something. Familiarity? Tension of some sort? There was a definite connection between the two of them, and even if Dean had immediately assumed it was of the homoerotic nature and made sure the taller male couldn’t take an inch of the encounter, Sam knew there was something about him.

Their ghostly encounter just solidified that strong connection between them, and while Sam was gung-ho about up and leaving the corporate world, Dean was a little more difficult to persuade. It just seemed so out of the ordinary. Not to say that ghosts were anything he’d consider normal, but the sudden interest and desire for more between the two of them was overwhelming. After the entire ordeal, Dean had attempted to distance himself, wanting to get his life back on track the way he had planned it, back to his normal schedule of repetition and familiarity. And the cold shoulder drove Sam crazy.

Sam had attempted to distract himself with putting forth extra effort into his work, but even just knowing that Dean Smith was in the building and knowing around what time exactly he’d take his break for lunch and head downstairs for a brisk walk was really just immensely tempting to ‘accidentally’ cross paths with him. That’d be obvious, though, and Sam really didn’t want to end up fired or with some sort of restraining order.

The gifts started out small. Flowers one day, a small box of chocolates a couple days down the road, and Sam would manage to be generally close enough at some point during the working hours just to see if Dean’s demeanor had changed at all. He appeared to smile a bit more, walked with a little pep in his step, and even stood taller as if he had more confidence. This satisfied Sam, but he knew he had to start leaving hints, if Dean hadn’t already figured it out. Secret admirers were sweet and all, but it was kind of grade school. They were adults, and if Sam was ever going to test the waters of potential interest, he needed to make bigger waves. 

Your suits are nicer  
You have bigger pay,  
I’m hoping that maybe  
You’ll notice me someday.

Your smile is charming  
Your eyes are a sight,  
I hope it’s not strange  
You inspire me to write.

I’ve left you presents  
In hopes that you’ll smile,  
Perhaps we could date  
I’m worth your while.

A poem! How perfectly cliché and cheesy, but what the hell right? Who doesn’t appreciate a little cheese every now and again? The hints were subtle, but at least it would give Dean the chance to know that his secret gift giver was intent on revealing his identity soon enough. That suit line was a good one. Insisting that his were nicer would clue Mr. Smith in on the fact that his romancer was in fact male. Wait.. maybe he should change that, then. It might scare him away.. but then he’d have to re-write the whole damn thing, and that just seemed like a pain in the ass. Instead, Sam folded the stationary it was written on and slid it under Dean’s door after carefully making sure no one was around to catch him in the act.

Sam kept an eye out for changes in Dean’s behavior, even catching him once in the elevator in the early hours of the morning. He avoided eye contact and even tucked in a bit on himself to appear shorter, wanting to seem as non-threatening as possible around the older male. Nothing really seemed to have change, so Sam assumed it wasn’t enough of a hint. Conversation was the next key step.

“I hear Callaway is coming out with a new sand wedge.” 

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. Reviews say it’s better than their last.”

“Good to know.”

Smooth. Sam mentally beat himself up for thinking any progress was being made on operation seduce the boss. Six words Dean had spoken to him, and none of them were, “Nice poem. We totally should date.” He watched with trepidation as Dean left the elevator, growing overwhelmingly upset that he was make no headway. Alright, so it was time to be Captain fucking Obvious. 

The next morning, Sam had gotten to the office extra early to make sure he had enough time to leave his final present on Dean’s desk. A small stuffed bear wearing a plaid hat with his arm around a golf club carrier just HAD to get the hint across. And if that wasn’t incentive enough to spark conversation about this whole unrequited workplace romance, then a pie might sway his decision. Carefully he placed the bear next to his phone before arranging the pie right in the center, making sure it was on display as well as it could be. It was still fresh, giving off that pleasant aroma of cinnamon and warm baked apple with the crust crisped to perfection, and just as Sam was about to make his way out of the office, the sound of the door knob turning stopped him dead in his tracks. 

“I uh.. I can explain,” Sam started, holding his hands up in a defensive manner when the man who walked through the door way was none other than Dean, freezing as well. 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up with his lips poised in a bit of a pout, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. As soon as his eyes landed on the pie on his desk, his expression softened just a bit. “You don’t have to explain,” he replied, shifting the strap of his bag over his shoulder and setting it by the door.

“No, I really should. I was just.. it was for a friend, they asked me to do this for them.”

“C’mon, give me a bit more credit. I just caught you trying to sneak out of my office. I know it was you, Sam. The poem you left me was from your personal stationary. It had your work information on it. Plus I’m not stupid.”

Sam nearly hit himself in the head right then and there. Wow, was he really that careless? “Ah, jeez.”

“Did you really bake me a pie?” Dean asked, heading towards his desk to inspect the baked good resting in the morning light filtering in through the half-opened blinds.

“It’d kind of be pointless for me to attempt another lie, so yeah, I did.” Sam watched Dean move through the office, unsure if he should shuffle towards the door or remain standing there awkwardly until the older male officially rejected him and his pie.

“What kind is it? Apple?” he asked after taking a moment to inhale the scent. “Did you know it was my favorite or did you just take a shot in the dark?” Dean followed up, actually wearing a hint of a smile.

“You just seemed like an apple kind of man,” Sam answered, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck. 

“You don’t say,” Dean chuckled before he posted up against the edge of his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. “Let me guess… you’re a lemon meringue fan.” 

“Ah.. actually, more of a pecan enthusiast myself,” Sam retorted with a short laugh, feeling a bit more at ease.

“There’s this great place downtown that’s a bit of a well kept secret. Best pie in the tri-city area. Their lemon meringue will convert you, I guarantee it,” Dean murmured, giving a quick lick of his lips. “We’ll have to go sometime.”


	2. The Pros and Cons of Intra-Office Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, y'all. I know I cut it off right before the good part, but I'm currently working on the follow up scene and I wanted to give you something to read so it doesn't seem like I'm just brushing off working on this. Enjoy~

“I swear, I never do this,” Dean murmured between short, heated breaths while trying to maintain his composure. It was difficult with Sam’s mouth laying kisses along his jaw line just so his counterpart had a moment to catch his breath.

“Yeah, I know. You’ve said that at least 15 times since I kissed you,” Sam replied with a quiet chuckle, moving back to Dean’s lips to lay a lingering one there. The faint sweetness from his slice of lemon meringue remained on his lips, and Sam had to agree with what Dean had brought up about said pie. He was definitely a fan, so long as he could taste it from his superior’s lips.

“Mmn,” Dean mumbled as he moved a hand to push lightly at Sam’s chest, disconnecting their lips again. At this point, his head was spinning. Everything seemed to be moving really fast down a direction he hadn’t anticipated taking. Though he did sort of invite Sam on a date type of thing… but Sam Wesson just came waltzing into his life with talk of monsters and ghosts and dreams of them being together. Any sane person would take that as huge red flags and see if they could arrange some sort of swap in position so he would be under someone else’s delegation, but then the ghost shit actually happened! It had to have been a fluke. It’s not like their company churned out Ghost Busters rejects regularly, and it’d be career suicide to just up and leave on a whim because them being near each other felt good. And now here he was, after he decided to distance himself from Sam Wesson, locking lips with the younger male while parked in a dark corner of his neighborhood.

“I don’t know if we should do this,” Dean finally managed, his eyes roaming Sam’s features back and forth slowly. Sam sank back in his seat and exhaled a bit of a calming sigh, taking a moment to get himself back in check.

“Are we about to have the whole, ‘this is a bad idea’ talk because we work together?” Sam asked with a breath of a laugh, clearing his throat afterward. He had sensed this was going to come eventually, mostly because Dean always seemed to push back against his initial plans, always second-guessing them and him. It was kind of annoying, honestly.

“Well yeah, don’t you think it’s sort of crossing the line?” Dean asked, licking his mildly swollen lips. 

“As much as it crosses the line with you asking me out.”

“I didn’t ask you out. I mean, I asked if you wanted to get some pie—“

“And now we’re making out in your car. I think that constitutes a date, Dean,” Sam retorted with an aggrieved shake of his head. 

“You know,” Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, conceding defeat. “Maybe this was just wrong place, wrong time.”

“You’re right. We should move this up to your place in the next 10 minutes.”

Dean stared at Sam in a bemused fashion, but the other male’s expression gave no hint of it being said ironically. His face deadpanned and he swallowed, turning to face the steering wheel again.

“Have you… never done this before?”

“What? Of course I have. Shut up,” Dean stammered, shooting an incredulous look at Sam before clearing his throat again.

“No, no. I didn’t mean it like you’re a virgin or anything. But I mean have you never hooked up with men before?”

There was a thick silence that fell between them and Dean’s cheeks were hot with embarrassment. God, it was like he was a teenager again, fumbling through the awkward gropes and kissing while trying to decide just how far he was going to let this go. He had plenty of experience! What difference did it make if it was with men or women? If it felt good, it felt good, right? His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, like it was pressed back against his windpipe and trapping any witty retort he might have been able to come up with.

“You know what? This is over. Night is officially over,” Dean finally spoke up, shoulders tense now as he fumbled with his keys before he felt Sam’s hand just above his knee. He paused and glanced back over to other male stiffly. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to offend you or embarrass you,” Sam chuckled, unable to really believe that his superior was so flustered from harmless kissing. “This doesn’t have to be any more serious than you want it to be. I just.. had a really good time tonight, and I think.. well I hope, that we’re comfortable enough around each other and mature enough to take it a few steps further without it getting…” he paused. “Sticky may not be the best word choice, but I’m going to use it anyway.”

Dean took a few quiet moments to contemplate what Sam had pitched. The maturity part should have been true, but Dean had the sneaking suspicion with the way things moved quickly between them that it was going to be difficult to keep it on the down low at work. I mean, really. Just look at Sam Wesson. And he did for a few long moments, unaware that he was until the younger male’s expression cracked slightly under anticipation of a response.

“We can’t afford to let this get messy, Sam,” Dean finally spoke up, glad to see there was a smile instead of a look of disappointment on the taller man’s face.

“Then you’ll have to help with the clean up afterward,” Sam quipped.


End file.
